Robin Mask
Summary Robin Mask (ロビンマスク) is a recurring antagonist, later turned protagonist from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman and its sequel Kinnikuman Nisei. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Robin Mask, The Barracuda Origin: Kinnikuman Gender: Male Age: 26 (Beginning), 28 (Golden Mask Arc), 30 (Throne Arc), 64 (Kinnikuman Nisei) Classification: Human, Wrester, Seigi Chojin Battle Chief, Idol Chojin Battle Leader, Hercules Factory Headmaster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Flight, Can freeze the opponent in the air, Fire Manipulation with the Anoalo Sceptre, Size Manipulation, Can survive in space Attack Potency: At least City level (A consistent rival of Kinnikuman as they fought several times, he has also defeated Kinnikuman Mariposa, Parthenon, and Mammothman) Speed: Massively Hypersonic with FTL reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Kinnikuman) Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: At least City level (Took many hits from Kinnikuman, could survive repeated blasts from Atlantis' Water Magnum, which were strong enough to melt his body armor) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: A chain as Mr. Barracuda, the Anoalo Sceptre as Robin Mask. Intelligence: An intelligent and skilled wrestler, able to quickly adapt against an opponent and pressure them with his moves, he also served the Queen and became the headmaster of the Hercules Factory. Weaknesses: The armor he wears reduces his strength and is vulnerable when distracted. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Tower Bridge: (タワーブリッジ) His trademark and primary move. He places his opponent face-up across his shoulders and then grabs their head with one hand and a leg with the other and pulls down on both sides. * Reverse Tower Bridge: (逆タワーブリッジ Gyaku Tawā Burijji) Robin puts his opponent faceup on his helmet horn, then jumps high into the air, flips upside down, and then drives them face-down into the canvas, piercing their back with his horn. * Ropework Tower Bridge: (ロープワーク・タワーブリッジ) This move is similar to the Reverse Tower Bridge except Robin drives the opponent into the ropes of the ring.　 * Chōjin Rocket: (超人ロケット) Robin jumps in the air and launches himself like a rocket into his opponent. * Course of Death: (死のコース Shi no Kōsu) When the opponent is face-down on the ground, he jumps up into the air and lands horn first in their back, which then he continues repeatedly headbutt them with said horn. * Course of Death: Octopus Dream: ((死のコース「オクトパスドリーム」 Shi no Kōsu: Okutopasu Dorīmu) Similar to the regular Course of Death, except Robin Mask does repeated pinfalls instead of repeated headbutts. This is meant to force the opponent to slowly waste their energy by repeatedly pushing him off of them. This move is done in preparation for the regular Course of Death. * Robin Special: (ロビンスペシャル) When the opponent is falling headfirst towards the ring, Robin jumps up and catches their head with his feet. He then flips up so that their head is now between his knees and then wraps his arms around their body and drives them headfirst into the canvas. * Robin Special Version 2: Just like with the first version, he catches his opponent’s head with his feet. He then extends his arms so that he lands on his palms. Right before they hit the canvas, he briefly lets go of their head only to capture it in a Triangle Choke as they touch down. * Robin's Ice Rock Gyro: (ロビン流アイス・ロック・ジャイロ Robin-Ryū Aisu Rokku Jairo) Robin lifts up his opponent and throws them into the air. While in mid-air, the opponents will start to freeze into a solid block of ice. Gallery File:2343878-robin_mask_002.png|Robin Mask's anime colors File:Kinn.Barracuda.jpg|Robin Mask in his Mr. Barracuda disguise File:Older R.Mask.gif|Robin Mask in Kinnikuman Nisei/Ultimate Muscle Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Kinnikuman Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Wrestlers Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Armored Characters Category:Chain Users Category:Teachers Category:Tier 7